Tears
by AzureLokio
Summary: Here's a new chapter and i'm sorry it's not as long as your hoping as i'm finding it hard to write in this style.
1. Default Chapter

Hands roamed my body. I'm in complete darkness…I also think I'm gagged. Tears are streaming down my face; he has been and is being so rough; my body must be covered in bruises by now. I've lost track of how long it's been like this, in the beginning I counted the minutes.

He's left now, I heard the door closing. He dropped me against the floor, it's concrete and it's cold. But he took the blindfold off; it doesn't make the room that I'm in much lighter. Although the floor's concrete, the rest of the room has _some_ kind of substance. There's a light on the ceiling, a small sofa against the far wall and not much else apart from a window in the wall beside me. He hasn't at any point bound me so if I have the choice between this and the sofa; then I'm taking the sofa. I hope he doesn't decide to come back soon, I'm soo tired…

The sofa turns out to be leather and it's so nice to be able to sink into something soft. I'm not even going to attempt to leave the room, my legs hardly managed to support me over to the sofa and I doubt that he has left the door open. I'm not sure what is worse, the emotional or the physical damage that he's done me. I feel so hollow, I'm sure it's how he also feels; but that doesn't stop me being scared of him. He truly terrifies me. I think that he is using me as resemblance to someone who has hurt him deeply; he seems to be going through a regression. At first he talked with me, but a lot of what he said made no sense to me, I tried to answer as best I could but sometimes I didn't have much success . That's probably where I got most of my bruises from; I've never seen my skin so many different colours, even when my little brother and sister managed to felt-tip me. I don't think I can stay awake any longer, I never realised how comforting darkness could be before.


	2. Chapter 2

"Get up! Don't you want to get out of here?"

I open my eyes and can only see the silhouette of tall, slightly broad shouldered man. As I watch he turns in the direction of the door, which I notice is open and says,

"No, too late. He's come back already, so I won't be able to get you out but I could into the bathroom, so you could wash. You can stay in there as long as you need to or want to. I'll guard the door but you won't be able to get out of the window's, as the bathrooms three floors up from here." He leans down towards me and I flinch as he slides his arms around my waist and under my knees, but he doesn't pull away. His hair falls across my cheek as he lifts me and I can see what he looks like. Vivid green eyes, but not as dark as my own, look back into mine, surrounded by rich curling brown strands. I lay hunched and stiff and continue watching his face, as he carries me out.

"Do live here as well?" My voice comes out shaky and coarse sounding.

For a while I think that he isn't going to answer me , and my back starts protesting against angle I've forced it into, so I slowly relax into his arms.

"Yes, I do live here. But I've been away." He stops and starts lowering me down, "Here's the bathroom, I'll stay out here."


	3. Chapter 3

I turn and close the door, there isn't a lock and I head straight for the bath and turn both of the taps on full. I don't really feel safe stripping off my clothes knowing that he's back, with no lock on the door. but I let the tub fill, turn the taps off and plunge all of me underneath; it makes me feel safe surrounded by the warmth.

I'm hoping I can get the man who helped me to get me some different clothes because I really don't want to have put mine back on; there dirty and they feel horrible. It would make me feel worse putting them back on.

I surface and reach for the soap. I wash until I have a healthy looking pink blush on my skin. I can hear voices just outside the door, I get out and look around quickly for a towel. The handle rattles as I wrap a huge soft white towel around me. I tense up, but the rattling stops and the voices die away.

I take deep breaths and fall back onto the toilet lid. I can't go out, I won't go out while he's there. I can still hear murmurs, maybe they were far enough away so that they wouldn't see or hear me? I open the door and see that the living room is right across from me where I have a good view of the front door. Was it worth trying to get there? No, I've seen what they are and I wouldn't have a chance.

I can try and block the door...Make it harder for him to get at me...and probably make him angry. I could just…

I look up from the floor and start. He's right inside the door, staring at me.

My boy starts to go numb, I'm losing the feeling in my legs..

I've fallen to the floor, I feel like he's paralysed me. I try to call out but my voice sounds like it's muffled.

He's bending down reaching for me, lifting me into his arms and laying my body across his lap. I silently cry as I look in to his eyes; nothing sane is left there, at lest where I'm concerned. He stokes my face as I drown in his power and I face darkness again.

But it's a crippling shroud ,twisting my body in tight folds and I can't call out…


End file.
